A Little Bit Longer, and I'll Be Fine
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Niley OneShot...


A/N: So I'm listening to A Little Bit Longer.

He sat center stage, the spotlight beamed down onto him. There he sat against the wooden bench, his fingers moving across the white keys. The room was silent, as he sang each word. He looked out into the crowd, searching for her face. Hitting each note, he sang, the tears came pouring down.

You don't even know...

Across the town, she sat against the leather seat, her eyes glistening with tears. She knew she should be in the crowd tonight to watch him perform, but she could bring herself to be another face in the crowd. She was tired of taking second best to his career.

But you don't know what you got until its gone...

and you know what its like to feel so lost...

He gripped the microphone, singing his heart and soul out to the crowd tonight. He gave them his all, and tonight he wasn't holding back, as he took the stage. His voice mesmerizing the group of cheering girls.

Just a little bit longer and I'll be fine...

Her fingertip ran across the trigger, her heart raced. She was done with this life. She needed to get out. She couldn't let the world pull her down anymore. She had spent countless of nights waiting for him to see the toll the lifestyle had put on her. Gently tugging at the diamond ring off her finger, she set it against the wooden table. Beside the ring laid the starch white envelope, her loopy handwriting written across the paper. His name in black ink. The tear drops that landed against the paper.

He stood in front of the group of the girl, singing the last verse. Allowing his performance to take a new height, the tears running faster, and as he hit the last key, he held onto the silence. Letting it take over, gripping on the single moment he lived for.

Bringing the gun to her head, she pulled the trigger, closing her eyes, she saw his face, before the bullet shattered against her skull. Falling to the ground, as she hit the wooden floor, she saw the red blood seeping around her. She took her last breath, before the world around her disappeared.

The room erupted into applause, as he took one last bow, glancing up, he watched the crowd around him. Making his way off the stage, he dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone, unlocking the screen, their picture appeared across the screen. Pressing number one on his speed dial, he waited as the phone rang.

Her body laid lifelessly, against the wooden floor, the sound of the ringing phone filled the air, before the voicemail answered the call.

He sighed, as he listened to their cheerful voice filling the speaker, before the operator spoke, waiting for the beep, he spoke into the phone.

"Hey Miley... I'm sorry baby. About everything... I missed you tonight, I really wished you were here with me tonight. Baby please pick up the phone... I love you." He let out a sigh of defeat before he continued, "Alright... I'll be home soon. Just a little bit longer... I love you Mi, you are my world."

Ending the call, he slide the phone back into his pocket, before wiping away the fallen tears, he walked out of the back door, towards the car that sat waiting for him. Sliding into the backseat, he rested his head against the leather headrest, as the car maneuvered out of the parking lot. Driving down the dark road, the city lights that lit up the city. He watched the surrounding passing him by in a blurred. The car slowly pulled to a stop, as he slide out, walking towards the front stepped, he noticed the house was lit. The lights all turned on, glancing back as he waved one last time at his ride, he slid the key into the door, twisting open the knob. Allowing the cool air to envelope around him, he stepped through the house.

"Miley." He called out.

Pulling his things out of his pocket, his cell phone gripped in his hand, he walked through the hallway, before stepping into the living room. Immediately the sound of his phone dropping and shattering onto the floor could be heard throughout the house, as he dropped to his knees. The tears in his eyes, as he saw her body lying across the floor, the blood that pooled around her. His eyes landed onto the starch white envelope, the diamond ring that glittered in the light. Ripping open the envelope as he tugged onto the sheet of paper, he read the words. The tears falling faster, as he read the last line. Glancing down at her, his world fell apart, his eyes landed onto the metal gun, gripping the iron body in his hand, his finger grazed against the trigger, he took one last look at Miley's body, before he pulled the trigger. His world went black.

The paper immediately scattered to the ground, blood that seeped onto the white sheets, turning the papers a bright crimson, the black ink that popped out,

"Nick, I'll be fine."

A/N: Ok, so yeah, whenever I hear A Little Bit Longer it gets me in a depressing mood, so thats my tragic niley story. Reviews always make me happy.


End file.
